An organic light emitting device (referred to as an organic electroluminescent device or an organic EL device) is an electronic device having a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between these electrodes. By injecting electrons and holes from the pair of electrodes, an exciton of a luminescent organic compound in the organic compound layer is generated. Then, when the exciton returns to the ground state, the organic light emitting device emits light.
Recent progress of the organic light emitting device is remarkable. For example, a low drive voltage, various light emission wavelengths, high-speed responsiveness, and a reduction in thickness and weight of a light emitting device can be achieved.
The creation of the luminescent organic compound has been actively performed so far. This is because, in providing a highly efficient organic light emitting device, the creation of compounds having excellent luminescent properties is important.
As the compounds which were created so far, the following compound 1-A disclosed in PTL 1 and the following compound 1-B disclosed in PTL 2 are mentioned, for example.

According to the investigation of the present inventors, the compound 1-A emits yellow light and hardly emits light as described later.
According to the investigation of the present inventors, the compound 1-B emits red light and hardly emits light as described later.